Ty's Back In Town
by SpongebobroxPotatoes
Summary: What will happen when Sara's ex Ty finds out about Nick? NickSara
1. Beginning

**Ty's Back In Down **

**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the CSI characters and I definitely don't get any money from this.

**Beginning-**

The night was wonderful. Sara and him had been together for over three months now and they were spending another lovely night together when Sara got a call and had to leave. Nick went out on the bridge to watch the sun set when he noticed the neighbor's cat and it was meowing and it wouldn't stop.

_I wonder what is wrong with that cat he never meows this much. Maybe he wants some milk._ Nick thought to himself.

Without another thought, Nick went inside of his fancy, clean Las Vegas apartment to grab some milk out of the fridge.

"Hello," came a voice from the living room.

"Sara? I thought that you went home," Nick questioned, without a worry in his mind.

_It is just Sara,_ he thought, _she must have forgotten her purse or something and now she is trying to scare me.  
_

"Wrong, I am not Sara," said the voice, "You know, I thought that you would have remembered me."

At that second Nick turned around to see Sara's ex boyfriend.

" How did you find out where I lived?" asked Nick

"What are you doing here?" asked Nick, even though he knew exactly what he was there for. He had heard about him and Sara dating and was there to put a stop to it right away.

"Well Nick, you seem to be a smart person. Why don't you tell me why I am here," replied Sara's ex Ty, who was now going through Nick's fridge to find some food.

"I think that you are here to make sure that me and Sara don't take our relationship any further, but little do you know that you will not stop me from seeing her. I love her and there is nothing that you can do about that. So, why don't you just get out of my house and leave the two of us alone?" Declared Nick, now standing with his face almost pressed up against Ty's.

The two men stood there for a few minutes glaring at each other. Then the lights went out and Nick felt something cold touch his head and without further ado he was knocked out cold.

Nick's eyes slightly opened just enough to notice a very shiny pair of shoes right in front of him. The place smelled as if no one had lived in it, and was definitely not clean. Nick was scared and wanted to get up but when he tried a pain shot right through him.

_What had happened when I was knocked out?_ Nick thought and that was all he could think of until yet again he was knocked out cold.

The next time that Nick woke up the shiny shoes were there yet again, the only thing different was that they were now in what appeared to be Sara's house.

_Oh no they must have Sara, Why did I have to go and try to be all big and tough to Ty? Now Sara is going to end up paying for this I just know it._ This was all that Nick could think off.

He was running everything that had happened through his head trying to figure out a way to get out of here. When suddenly he heard a loud scream come from behind him, and he knew it was Sara. He knew that he had to do something to get her out of there.

"Hey leave her alone," shouted Nick at the top of his lungs, "Take me instead."

The last thing that Nick felt after that was a big hand coming down across his face and he was out cold yet again.

_What is up with this guy why does he knock me out all of the time, sheesh I don't even know where I am anymore, I wonder if Sara is okay. I sure hope she is._


	2. Mystery

**Chapter 2- Mystery**

When Nick woke up he found himself in what looked like his apartment.

_Well this is just great; I think I am in my apartment. If I am then that means I can get out of here. Those kidnappers aren't that smart after all. _

After a moment, Nick finally remembered that he wasn't the only one at stake, he had to find Sara and he had to find her quick-- before something happened to her.

* * *

It was ten o'clock and still there was no sign of Sara and Nick at the lab. Catherine was sure that they had gone to a party and then slept in, but Grissom was rather worried.

They have never done anything like this before. Where are they? I have to go and look for them. I'll go to Nick's apartment they, should be there.

"I will be back in about twenty minutes," said Grissom, praying under his breath that Nick and Sara were all right and they had just slept in.

Grissom's car pulled up to the newly paved road where Nick's apartment was located and parked his car behind the apartment building.

_OK, they are going to be in here and they are fine. They just slept in. I'll go in and wake them up, and then give them a drive to work. Everything will be fine, I am sure of it._ Grissom kept repeating in his head just to reassure himself.

" Let me go!" came a loud bellowing scream from what sounded like Nick's apartment.

Grissom didn't waste anytime he took his gun out and ran as fast as he could to Nick's apartment. When Grissom reached the apartment door he heard shuffling inside like someone was moving around on the floor.

" What is wrong with you? Just let me go you sicko!" came another scream from Nick's apartment. This time Grissom was sure that it was Nick that was screaming, he thought that it was before but wasn't completely sure.

_I knew it! I knew that they weren't alright! I am glad that I did come check on them otherwise they might have been killed or something! No don't think about the bad, Grissom just get your butt in there and save them!  
_

When Grissom opened the door he saw a tall dark haired man with a gun standing over Nick's motionless body.

"What have you done to him?" came Grissom, as a scared looked fell upon his face.

"Grissom is that you?" asked someone that sounded like Sara.

"Yes it is me. I will be right there just hang on," said Grissom who was staring right into the dark blue eyes of the kidnapper.

" I know you," started Grissom, who recognized the kidnapper as Ty.

Grissom knew who he was due to the fact that when Sara and him dated Ty would leave threatening letters for Grissom at the lab.

"You are never happy when you see Sara with another man are you, Ty?" asked Grissom feeling a little bit relieved at the fact that he knew Sara was alive.

"What would you do if I shot your friend here right in the head right now?" asked Ty with a smile on his face hoping that Grissom would get scared at this question and take off.

"Well then I would be forced to shoot you. You no good for nothing idiot," came Grissom knowing that with this reply Ty would realize that he wasn't giving up no matter what.

" Grissom! Help! I need you now," came a scream from the bedroom.

This time Grissom knew that it was Sara.

Without another word to Ty, Grissom took off towards the nearest bedroom and when he entered he saw that there was no one in there.

_Where could she be? I swear I heard her call out to me. This is the only bedroom in this place where could she be?_ Thought Grissom to himself.

"So you're not as smart as you seem," said Ty who was starting to laugh his head off.

Grissom ignored what Ty had been saying to him and kept looking around the room looking for some clue, some hint as to where Sara could be.

Then out of no where, Grissom heard some static it sounded like it was coming from some kind of a radio or such.

Grissom continued to look around the room wondering where the static was coming from when he saw something black behind the rocking chair, and he bent down to grab it. When he did he saw that it was a walkie talkie and that was how he had heard Sara. She was not in this apartment she was somewhere else. All that Grissom could think of was that he had to find her and now.


	3. Caught Up

"Hello" screamed Sara at the top of her lungs.

_I know that I heard Grissom; I could have sworn that he was right here. He said that he was on his way. Maybe he just got lost in this big warehouse that I am in. I am sure he will come; I hope that he will anyway. What am I talking about here? This is Grissom! Of course he will find me, he finds everyone, I just hope he finds me soon_

Just then, a tall, overweight man, with blonde hair which appeared to be dyed and bleached several times, entered the room -- slamming the door behind him -- breaking Sara's thoughts into a million pieces.

"Hello my darling," he said in a calm voice, "Dave-- the other guy who was looking after you--went on a little vacation. So I am here to replace him."

"Oh great, another big dummy," Sara said as she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Now there is no need of that. Dave was a lot worse then me. I don't even want to be a bad guy, but they threatened to kill me if I didn't help them take you. I am not the bad guy here. I am just like you -- trapped."

"You mean they took you too?" asked Sarah, finding this a little weird.

_This guy thinks he is going to fool me... he has another thing coming. 'Oh, they took me too' he says. Right and I fell off of the turnip truck yesterday. Wait a second... this guy just might listen to me. If I can get him to believe some lies of my own, then I might be able to get out of here._

"Yes, these guys aren't the nicest ones around," said the blonde haired guy, Paul.

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me twice there, buddy," said Sara, pondering what else to say to get this Paul guy to help her get out.

"They beat me you know," said Sara, remembering that she did fall and had a bruise on her knee. Which she planned to use as an abuse marking.

"Oh really, where are the marks then?" asked Paul, looking a little suspicious.

"Right here," replied Sara, lifting up her jeans to reveal the bruise, "it is huge and it hurts a lot." She hoped that this guy would fall for her trick and find someway to get her out of here.

"Hunny, I hate to break it to you but those guys didn't beat you, you got that bruise from falling yesterday when we brought you in here," said Paul with a serious look swiping across his face.

"Wait a minute... you said that they took you too. If they took you then why were you with them yesterday?" asked Sara panicking more and more, as she searched for something on the floor to protect her in case Paul was going to hurt her. But she found nothing, only dirt and dust.

"You ask way to many questions and quite frankly I think you have lived a long enough life. You need to die now," said Paul while picking up a wrench and brining it down on Sara's head causing her to pass out and blood to ooze out of her head.

"There that will knock you out enough for me to get my work done here, or at least I think you are only knocked out."

At that moment Paul decided that he had better check Sara's pulse to make sure that she was okay. Little did Paul know that Sara had no pulse and was not showing any sign of movement.


	4. Finding Out

**Chapter 4  
**_  
Special thanks goes out to my editor Missa. Without her editing my stories then they would suck, so thank you Missa!  
_

When Nick woke up there was a huge puddle of blood beneath him and he was rather dizzy.

_Where am I? How on earth did I get on the floor and why am I bleeding?  
_

That was all Nick could think of, he had forgotten all about Sara.

As Nick sat there pondering all of these thoughts in his head, a knock fell upon the door.

"Hello," came a voice from just outside, a voice of which Nick did not recognize.

"I am coming," replied Nick.

Nick opened the door to find a tall, blonde haired,guy.

"Hey man, are you okay? It looks like you have lost a lot of blood what happened?" asked Greg as he entered the house.

"Wait a minute, why are you here? Who are you anyway?" asked Nick confused as to what was going on.

"Ha, very funny Nick, you can stop playing dumb now and fill me in on to why you are bleeding," came Greg taking Nick's words as a joke.

"What are you talking about? Dude who are you and why are you here with me, Where am I anyway?" asked Nick looking around not knowing what to think.

"Uhh, dude this is your house and I am Greg. You know CSI where you work and all. Sheesh just how much did you drink last night?" asked Greg pondering on why Nick was acting so weird.

"Listen this is the last time I am telling you this! You get out of my house now or I am calling the police!" shouted Nick so loud that the neighbors yelled at him to shut up.

"Well then someone had a bit to much to drink last night then didn't they? I am Greg!Snap out of it man, you have to remember me, the little one always in the lab working the ladies," said Greg half smiling hoping that Nick would come out of this and laugh too.

At that second Nick decided that this guy wasn't leaving and he had to get rid of him somehow, then he noticed his gun that he kept by his phone.

_This should scare him, and if it doesn't then I will just have to use it won't I?_

Nick thought this as an evil smirk wiped across his face.

"Whoa... what are you doing now there, tough guy?" asked Greg noticing that Nick was reaching for his gun.

At this sign Greg figured that something serious had happened to Nick and he had to get that gun from him or his life may be at stake.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Get out of my house, or I _will_ shoot," claimed Nick who was shaking his gun all around.

"Okay, okay I'll leave," came Greg, and then adding under his breath, "but don't think I won't be back."

Greg left the house and as soon as Nick closed the door behind him, Greg got on his cell phone and called the Lab.

"Hello," said Catherine.

"Hey, Catherine listen is Grissom there?" asked Greg hoping that Grissom was there playing with his bugs and would take the phone.

"No, he left about 30 minutes ago," came Catherine trying to put everything together.

"What? Where did he go? The one time I need to talk to him he leaves," shouted Greg into the phone.

"Well since Nick and Sara didn't show up to work this morning, Grissom went over to Nick's house to see if they were coming or not. Now stop yelling and tell me what you wanted," came Catherine looking at her watch impatiently.

"I just came from Nick's house and Grissom wasn't there nor was Sara. Nick was there though and he was beat up pretty badly. He didn't have a sweet clue who I was something is up and I need to figure it out," said Greg worried about Sara and Grissom now.

"Well I will get a team to come over to Nick's house and get some evidence as to where the rest of them might be," claimed Catherine.

"Well just for a heads up he doesn't remember any of us and he is acting rather weird. Oh yeah, he is also bleeding a lot, but good luck trying to get that fixed. He is acting like a crazy man, he even took out his gun on me," said Greg looking up at Nick's house door and praying under his breath that everything was okay with him.

"Okay I will tell the guys to arm themselves and make sure that they are aware of the situation, is there anything else that I need to know?" asked Catherine in a rush now to get help to Nick.

"Uhh, I think that is all for now, except for one thing... If Grissom and Sara aren't here and they aren't there... then where are they?" asked Greg in a rushed voice.

"I never thought about that before, all I thought about was Nick but you are right we need to get some help. You find Sara and Grissom, wherever they are," replied Catherine.

Both Greg and Catherine were in a hurry now to get off of the phone and bring help to Nick and find Grissom and Sara. Catherine hung up the phone and wasted no time getting a group together to go to Nick's house and figure out what exactly was going on.

"Warrick, I need you to come with me. Something's happened, I'll explain more on the way. We need to head over to Nick's, okay?" asked Catherine.

"Alright, let's go then," said Warrick grabbing some things that he needed and heading towards the door.


End file.
